mughomfandomcom-20200216-history
-bogh/mu'tlheghmey
TKD * qIppubogh' yaS'' : (officer '''who' hit him/her'' - TKD 63,64) * yaS qIppubogh' : (''officer '''whom' he/she hit'' - TKD 63) * qIppubogh' yaS vIlegh'' : (I see the officer '''who' hit him/her.'' - TKD 64) * mulegh qIppubogh' yaS'' : (The officer '''who' hit him/her sees me.'' - TKD 64) * yaS qIppubogh' vIlegh'' : (I see the officer '''whom' he/she hit.'' - TKD 64) * mulegh yaS qIppubogh' : (''The officer '''whom' he/she hit sees me.'' - TKD 64) * qaStaHvIS wa' ram loS SaD Hugh SIjlaH qet'bogh''' loD'' : (Four thousand throats may be cut in one night by a running man. - TKD 171, TKW 127) * jIHtaH'bogh''' naDev vISovbe' '' : (I'm lost. lit. I don't know the area around here '''that' I'm at.'' - TKD 172, pabbe'.) * ghItlh vIghItlhtabogh' DalaD'a''' : (Will you read my manuscript? lit. Will you read the manuscipt '''which' I have written.'' - TKD 172) TKW * loghDaq Suvrup'bogh''' SuvwI'pu' chaH Hoch SuvwI'pu''e'.'' : (In space, all warriors are cold warriors. lit. In space, all warriors are warriors '''who' are ready to fight.'' - TKW 33) * Suvrup'bogh''' SuvwI'pu' '' : (cold warriors lit. warriors '''who' are ready to fight'' - TKW 33) * quv Hutlh HoH'bogh''' tlhIngan 'ach qabDaj 'angbe'bogh.'' : (The Klingon '''who' kills without showing his face has no honor.'' - TKW 59) * '' 'ang'eghQo' quv Hutlh'bogh' jagh neH ghobtaHvIS ghaH.'' : (Only an enemy without honor refuses to show himself in battle. - TKW 61) * reH boch qutluch lo'lubogh'.'' : (The used kut'luch is always shiny. - TKW 103) * meQtaH'bogh''' qachDaq Suv qoH neH.'' : (Only a fool fights in a burning house. - TKW 111) * qaStaHvIS wa' ram loS SaD Hugh SIjlaH qet'bogh''' loD.'' : (Four thousand throats may be cut in one night by a running man. - TKD 171, TKW 127) * yIntaH'bogh''' qagh jablu'DI' reH nIvqu' qagh.'' : (Gagh is always best when served live. - TKW 141) * butlh ghaj'bogh''' nuv'e' yIHo'.'' : (Admire the person with dirt under his fingernails. - TKW 142) * vay' DaneH'bogh''' yIchargh.'' : (Conquer '''what' you desire.'' - TKW 149) * nobmey qem'bogh''' yIrIDnganpu''e' yIvoqQo'.'' : (Don't trust Yridians '''who' bring gifts.'' - TKW 189) * Huch nobHabogh' verenganpu''e' yIvoqQo'.'' : (Don't trust Ferengi '''who' give back money.'' - TKW 189) * '' 'avwI' nejDI' narghta'bogh qama' reH 'avwI' Sambej.'' : (When an escaped prisoner looks for a guard, he always finds one. - TKW 200) KGT * Hom Hutlh'bogh''' ghab'' : (*ghab* '''that' lacks bone'' - KGT 27) * SuD'bogh''' Dargh 'ej wov'bogh' : (''The tea '''that' is *SuD* and light'' - KGT 82) * raghpubogh' Soj'' : (food '''that' has decayed'' - KGT 91) * boqrat chej Qevlu'pubogh' : (''stewed bokrat liver lit. bokrat liver '''that' has been stewed'' - KGT 93) * nuH DaneH'bogh''' yIngu'!'' : (Which weapon do you want? lit. Identify the weapon '''that' you want!'' - KGT 105) * DaneH'bogh'' : (that' you want'' - KGT 105) * Hoch jaghpu'Daj HoH'bogh''' SuvwI' yIvup'' : (Pity the warrior '''who' slays all his foes.'' - KGT 107)